


I see you

by purplesheep22



Series: 2015高考作文题 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 2015高考作文, M/M, Post-Skyfall, Q-Branch - Freeform, 字数：2500+, 安徽卷, 蝴蝶翅膀的颜色
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>安徽卷：蝴蝶翅膀的颜色（观察的方式/角度）</p>
<p>阅读下面的材料，根据要求写一篇不少于800字的文章。</p>
<p>为了丰富中小学生的课余生活，让同学们领略科技的魅力，过一把尖端科技的瘾，中科院某研究所推出了公众开放日系列科普活动。活动期间，科研人员特地设计了一个有趣的实验，让同学们亲手操作扫描式电子显微镜，观察蝴蝶的翅膀。<br/>通过这台可以看清纳米尺度物体三维结构的显微镜，同学们惊奇地发现：原本色彩斑斓的蝴蝶翅膀竟然失去了色彩，显现出奇妙的凹凸不平的结构。<br/>原来，蝴蝶的翅膀本是无色的，只是因为具有特殊的微观结构，才会在光线的照射下呈现出缤纷的色彩....。</p>
<p>要求自选角度，确定立意，明确文体(诗歌除外)，自拟标题；不要脱离材料内容及含意的范围作文；不要套作，不得抄袭，不得透露个人相关信息；书写规范，正确使用标点符号。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see you

 

       Bond整了整袖口，遮住延伸到手腕的绷带，向后靠进Q支部新买的棕色皮沙发里。他把刚接好的左臂搁在扶手上，医疗处勒令他至少戴满一周的骨折吊带已经不见踪影；另一只手则轻轻地放在西装外套解开的纽扣下方，避开了腹部绷带下的刀伤。

       在忙碌的外间办公室里，他的目光大喇喇地落在坐在一排显示屏中间的年轻男人身上。

       与其说是汇报，不如说009正在向Q抱怨他已经在拉合尔潜伏了整整两周。携妻出游兼做军火交易的清洁能源公司老总一路走走停停，大手一挥把交易日期挪到了下个月。而巴基斯坦局势动荡，MI6在“席尔瓦事件”后处事也愈加谨慎，009收到了原地待命的指示，每两天汇报一次情况。

       “……总体来说一切正常。西北部的自杀式爆炸没有对拉合尔这种大城市造成太大影响。旅游季节还未结束，以游客身份租住古堡边旅馆顶楼也没什么问题。”

       “很高兴知道你那边一切顺利，009。”Q抬头看了一眼对方的实时图像。夜色已深，房间里的灯光算不上明亮，把仅有的几件家具照得朦朦胧胧的，与傍晚办公室里白得有些晃眼的日光灯大不相同。

       “唉，Q，我还得在这儿等上多久啊？”没到三十就迈入双零项目的特工，再怎么成熟，还是有些耐不住的焦躁。

       Q的手指跳跃了几下，调出此次拦截任务的资料：“以你的时间，今天早晨的消息，他们已经进入阿姆利则，估计还会停留几日。跨越印巴边界时，我们会第一时间收到消息，立刻通知你。”

       “好的，谢啦，Q。”听到对方与自己的距离终于缩短到31英里，终归是个安慰。

       而Q此时像是从正前方两个屏幕中的数据流里发现了什么，轻快地敲下几个按键后，他嘴唇微抿，皱起眉头，身子前倾，手上的动作也越来越快。

       R自然也跟Bond一样，发现了Q支部主管的突然变化。她挪开摆在桌上的话筒，结束与千里之外009的通话，然后低声招呼负责防火墙维护的小组。立时，Bond身边的几个挂着红色身份牌的年轻人也都全神贯注地盯着Q面前缓缓展开的复杂矩阵和随着他指尖跳跃而删除、增添的代码，继而纷纷转向自己的工作台，修复各自负责的部分。

       这种突然的安静，在Silva破坏防火墙之后已经出现过许多次了。但Q将技术支援部门彻底改组，依能力分出子部门，而非一直以来的以特工为中心安排人员。现在，负责防火墙安全的小组在几个月的配合之后，在应对漏洞修补或是外界攻击上已经是得心应手。于是，尽管Q次次遇到防火墙受损都会下意识地绷紧身子，死死地盯着屏幕；大家看见组内的各位都一脸放松，安静一会儿后便继续各自手上的工作。

       至于Bond，他的眼神随着飞快敲击键盘的声音，落到了卷发男人修长的手指上。

 

       Q的手并不算漂亮。

       他见过许多双纤长的手，大都柔嫩细腻，指甲更是细加修剪，覆上鲜艳的甲油，轻轻握住，便有几欲化作流水般的若即若离，遐想之余，怜惜更甚。

       Q的手指虽长，指甲却剪得规规矩矩，常年与键盘打交道更是在指腹磨出了一层薄茧，再加上组装设备、基础搏击与武器使用的训练，掌心的皮肤想来也称不上柔软。

       话虽如此，然而，Bond还记得头一次见面，对方递给自己那枚帮上大忙的无线电发射器时，指尖擦过的微凉触感；

       他也时常在任务中途听着耳机另一头敲打键盘的声音，想象着手指在键盘上飞舞的画面；

       有几个深夜里，他的思绪不受控制地回到了M去世一个月的那天晚上，Q用细长的手指环住马克杯把，一手一个杯子，走到他身边。他不记得那之前自己捏着手中的威士忌，在M办公室的窗前站了多久；不记得自己脑海中回放的是老宅哪一片被火光吞噬的破碎画面；更不记得自己听见开门声，回头时露出了怎样的神情。然而，他只需闭上双眼就能再次看见，Q迈进昏暗的房间，眼中仅现出瞬间的慌乱，取而代之的是一贯的镇静和坚定。指节处泛起的白色在他开口说出第一个词时慢慢散去：

       “007。”

       “Q。”

       接着便陷入沉默，直到窗外传来跑车起步的轰响。

       “你这次给我准备了什么？”Bond将玻璃杯搁在窗边，挑起嘴角，指了指对方右手那杯诡异的绿色液体。

       “噢，”Q飞快地答道，“R最近为了减肥准备的芹菜汁，我想反正有解酒的作用……”

       Bond叹了口气，一丝笑意却蔓延到眼角。他主动伸手接过来，故意抚过泛凉的手指。他好像还说了句什么，让Q松开了紧捏窗框的手，最后跟他一起靠在窗边。

       对方双手捧着字谜杯，茶水氤氲出的雾气模糊了眼镜片，玻璃后的祖母绿却在冲出云层的月光下愈加夺目。

 

       Q最终按下回车的声音并不算很响，但身边几个技术员突然对视，面对屏幕上归于平静的防火墙模拟图像低声交谈起来，神色里既有安慰，更有叹服。

       Bond站起来，跟着Q，向他的办公室走去。

       “医疗处给了你三周的强制假期，瓦尔特和通讯器你都没带回来，请问有何贵干？”Q随手带上门，坐到办公桌后。

       “既然是休假，自然可以随便逛逛。”Bond朝他笑了笑，轻车熟路地坐到对面。

       Q捏了捏内眼角，食指划过皱起的眉头：“非常抱歉，并不是每个人都可以像你现在这样无所事事。”

       “你并不需要检查、审核部门内的所有事务，Q，”Bond抑制住用手掌盖住就在十几厘米外，在桌面上不住敲打的指尖，“你是主管，不是保姆。009抱怨潜伏时间过长这种事情，完全可以交给负责联络总部与外勤人员的小组来做。”

       “我是负责人。再说他刚升任009，我有帮他度过磨合期的义务。”Q叹了口气，从桌上堆着的两摞文件中抽出紧急等级最高的黑色皮质公文袋。

       “你需要休息。”Bond向后靠在椅背上。

       “噢，是吗？”Q已然习惯了007时不时的“拜访”，快速扫完这份仅作通知，与Q支部并无直接联系的新条例，在末页签名。

       “晚上跟我出去吃顿饭，就去你上次说过的次次队伍排到街角的咖喱店。”他的目光再次落到Q顺着排排文字向下移动的左手食指上，错过了对方猛然看向他时，眼中的惊讶。

       “我跟那家老板娘挺熟，去了就能吃到，之后你再回来看文件也不迟。”Bond哪里会跟买咖喱饭的老板娘有交情，只是Q上个月忙着给009设计攀爬工具时提了一句，说去了几次都因为人太多，只能作罢。

       Q合上Tanner送来的会议记录，深吸一口气：“对不起，我真的必须把这儿看完才能走。”

       “好吧，”Bond耸耸肩，转身离开。而Q一直目送着他穿过外间办公室离开支部后，才将会议记录放到送出的托盘中，翻开下一份文件。

 

       三个小时后，Q闻到了浓浓的咖喱香，被长时间忽略的肚子激动地随之发出了“咕噜”声。正想质问是谁又把食物私自带进工作区域时，抬眼看见Bond靠在门边，手里托着一个塑料食盒：“有人一工作起来就忘了吃饭、休息，还好我是个具有同情心的人。”

       Q忙起身走过去，探头看了看外面，负责夜班的人全都坐在距离里间办公室最远的角落，但他还是招呼Bond进来，关上门。

       特工从善如流地将食盒递过去，看着对方盘腿窝到平常用来打盹的沙发上，先眯着眼深深地吸了一口气，再用勺子舀起一大口，在空调屋里待了一整天而苍白的脸色重新泛起红晕。

       快见底时，Q的小指不小心蹭到了盒子内侧。他自然地偏头，伸出舌头舔去沾上的棕色酱汁。

       Bond喉咙一紧。

       他知道Q的双手虽然纤长灵活，但并不柔滑细腻；他知道Q虽然聪明负责，但有时也笨拙迟钝。Q看似脆弱的身板虽然有爆发力，但终究不善打斗；一头始终梳不服帖的深色卷发虽然引人亲近，但并没有给他任何作为长官的威严。

       在许多老资历的眼中，Q依然是一个激进冒失，有些不知天高地厚的年轻人。

       但对Bond来说，Q总让他想起儿时在老宅荒废的花园，偶然见到的在墙角几株野生马郁兰上，安然自在地缓慢扇动翅膀的霾灰蝶。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这个题本身不太准确，我的逻辑又比较清奇，感觉文不对题的话全是我的错。  
> 如果真要说的话，我想要写一个类比出来。用肉眼和用显微镜观察蝶翼看到的色彩不同，即角度不同，观感不同；于是，当Bond抱着不同的心态，他对Q双手的感觉会不一样；同时，Bond，Q支部的技术员，以及部里因Q的年龄仍然对他抱有偏见的人，也会对他有不同的看法。这篇一直是让Bond（学生）从不同的角度（肉眼/显微镜；与特工通信/维护防火墙/半夜聊天/签文件/吃咖喱）注视着Q（蝶翼）。（所以Q就是一只从Bond眼前飞过，扇动了中年大叔心弦的蝴蝶啦~）
> 
> 唔，我觉得这种蝴蝶蛮漂亮的（一般叫大蓝蝶，然而这个名字实在是不太适合用来表明心意XD）: http://butterfly-conservation.org/files/large-blue-upperwing1_keith-warmington-web.JPG


End file.
